paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Crisis
This story is made by Angelinatheballerinapup and all charters that are not mine i'm asking permission for. And i already asked mady to use The Animal Guard. This is a first gen story. Thanks to wildkat60 on DA for helping me with Spanish Characters Paw Patrol minor Mandy Carlos Tracker The Animal Guard Got permission! Nikola Minor Tracker more to come after i get permission Summary They was crisis in the jungle after a nasty storm hit the jungle and the paw patrol is already busy on another mission so it up to the animal guard to help save the animals that are trapped in the jungle. But then they found out they are hunters in the jungle. Can The Animal Guard catch the hunters and help the animals or will or will it be to late? Story It was a nice sunny afternoon the pups were were just called for a mission and were all lined up in front of Ryder. Chase: Paw patrol is ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups we got a huge emergency! Katie, Mayor Goodway and Katie all said they is a mystery's man causing mayhem all over adventure bay! Pups:"gasp" Skye: Not good! Zuma: we got to help! Ryder: I know pups for this mission I need you Chase to us your super spy skills to find the bad guy. Chase: Super Spy Chase is on the case! Ryder: I also need you Skye to look for the bad guy or guys in the air. Skye: "Yips" "Does a black flip" this pup's got to fly! Ryder: Rubble and rocky he made a mess of the town i need you two to help Mayor Goodway, Mr, Porter and Katie with they repairs and clean up the town. Rocky: Green means Go! Rubble: Rubble on the Double! Ryder: Marshall I will need you to make sure no one is hurt and also they is no fire's that he caused. Marshall: okay I guess I need to bring both uniforms he he i'm a busy pup. Pups and Ryder: "laugh" Marshall: I'm fired up for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: And last I need you Zuma the mystery bad man threw garbage and junk in the bay and its a mess. Zuma: gwoss dude who would do such a thing. Lets dive in! Ryder: Alright pups! Paw Patrol is on a role! (So Ryder went down the fireman pole and the pups went down the slide) Bugsy: So what now..? Noah: Lets go to the Animal Guard HQ Jazzy: Alright lets go! (They go to the Animal Guard HQ ) Update Noah: I better call Capone and tell him I'm at the Animal Guard HQ. "Howls" A distance Howl was heard ) Noah: Okay. He knows where I am now. Bugsy: Alright and what now? Jazzy: Why Don't you ... "gets interrupted by noah's pup pad" Noah: "Answers it" Noah here. Carlos: Hey Noah. I need major help. They was a huge storm in the Jungle and a lot of the animals are scared lost and hurt. Noah: Oh my. That is a huge problem. Animals in trouble? Don't need to fret the Animal Guard is on it! "("calls the animal Guard") Animal Guard to the HQ! Animal Guard pups: Noah needs us! Capone: "Yips noah needs us! " (They all run to the Animal Guard HQ and line up in front of Noah with they gear on and in the Command Center) Sharla: Animal Guard ready for action Noah sir! Noah: Thanks for coming Animal Guard. Carlos called and said there is trouble in the jungle. There was a huge storm not to long ago. All the animals are trapped and hurt and scared in the forest. Pups: "gasp" Sharla: That's Bad! Akela: That sure is! Updated Noah: It sure is. I need you Jazzy to help with the big cats to catch them and take them to safety. Jazzy: I've got this cat in the bag!" Noah: Also I need Bugsy to help catch the other big animals. Bugsy: Big or small, I'll take care of them all! Noah: Jacana i also need you to help all the injured animals. Jacana: Wild life hurt? I be there quick! Noah: This take the whole team due to the jungle is quite big. Pups: "Howl" Sharla: Sir? What about you and Jacana. Marshall or no medic is coming with us. Jacana: I go grab my asthma inhaler. Dirt does not go well with me. Noah: Hmm...good point Sharla. I know what to do. "Calls Nikola" (on the screen) Nikola: Hey older bro what's up? Noah: Nikola we need you over at the Animal Guard headquarters. Were spouse to go on a mission in the Jungle but due to Marshall is busy and well.... "Gets interpreted" Nikola: I under stand bro. I be right there! This service dog is ready to help!" Noah: Alright! Til' the animals end Animal Guard defend!! (Nikola got to the HQ and everyone got into they vehicles and drove to the jungle) Everything from branches leaves on the ground. Twigs and rocks were blocking logs and caves. Noah: Whoa. What a mess! Jazzy: Yikes.. it is a mess. '' '' "Tracker comes ruining over" Tracker: Hola Carlos and pups! Carlos: Tracker!! Your okay bud! I Was so worried you got lost and injured in the storm! "As he opens his arms for tracker" Tracker: Si, Yes, I am. "As he jumps in Carlos arms" Estaba asustado, pero estoy bien." (I was scared, but i'm fine.) Calors: Good to hear it. Tracker: "See's the other pups"" Quienes son esos cachorros?" Who are those pups?" Noah: Were, the animal guard minus my little bro. He's my service dog. "after everyone introduces them selves" Bugsy: " Yes, nice to meet you Capone: "Yips" Yes, nice to meet you Tracker. Tracker: Espera, que dijo?" ( Wait, what did he say?) Noah: Oh, he's my pet wolf and he said nice to meet u Tracker. Track: Oh! Bien entonces es un placer conocerte tambièn." (Oh! Alright then it's nice to meet you too!) Carlos: speak English bud. "Giggles" Tracker: oh, lo siento. Sorry, Guys. I love speaking Spanish. Bugsy: It's alright Tracker. Noah: Well, lets get going on our mission. (more coming soon